


The Patriot

by imel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And Then Fucks Them On Video, Because He's Tony Fucking Stark, Dildos, First Time, M/M, Sex Video, Steve Has A Really Big Dick, Tony Sometimes Makes Inappropriate Things, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to pop Steve's cherry, but Steve worries about hurting Tony with his considerable endowment. Tony does what he does best when he's looking for a solution to a problem -- creates something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patriot

It was Tony’s 43rd birthday party, and he was definitely doing it in style. There were entirely too many people crowded in the ballroom in the Tower, although it was starting to wind down finally. Steve was never a big fan of parties, of the seemingly endless stream of vapid starlets who simply wanted Captain America as a notch on their bedpost, who couldn’t have cared less about Steve Rogers, but he couldn’t imagine missing his secret-boyfriend’s birthday.

Maybe next year they’d be not-so-secret-boyfriends, and he wouldn’t have to politely turn down hopeful women, or watch Tony flirt with them to keep up appearances. He could just be a genius billionaire philanthropist, minus the playboy -- even though Steve was absolutely sure that Tony wasn’t sharing a bed, or any other surface that he’d tried to convince Steve to christen with him (with varying degrees of success), with anyone else.

Steve watched and tried to keep the longing he was feeling to just spend some alone time with Tony off his face. A middle-aged blonde was talking to Tony, being more touchy-feely than most. He was starting to look uncomfortable, or at least Steve had convinced himself that was the case, that he was approaching the pair in order to rescue Tony from an awkward situation and not because he hated when other people were pretty much feeling up _his_ Tony.

“I hate to interrupt, but something’s come up that needs Tony’s attention,” Steve interjected smoothly, offering the woman his well-practiced Captain America smile.

“Avengers business?” Tony asked, obviously trying to hide his relief.

Steve nodded, relieved he hadn’t misjudged the situation.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Tony said smoothly and walked off toward the elevator with Steve.

When the elevator doors slid closed, Steve reached over and squeezed Tony’s hand, resisting the urge to just touch him all over. He reminded himself that he didn’t like his own displays of blatant jealousy, even if Tony got off on him being possessive, and what got Tony off tended to get him off, too. “You looked like you could use an excuse to end that conversation.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony said with a sigh. “I wonder who invited her. It definitely wasn’t me.”

“Who is she?” Steve wondered what part of Tony’s sordid past had chosen to make an appearance.

“I met her at a party when I was in my freshman year at MIT. It took me a minute to place her, since it’s been almost 30 years, and she used to be a feisty redhead, but she’s the first woman I fucked, and god, I wish I could just forget that entire incident.”

“I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad.” Steve let slide Tony’s use of the term ‘fuck’ to describe what he’d done with the woman, as much as it tended to bother him. Men could fuck other men. It was something different when a woman was involved, as much as Tony insisted otherwise. But it was Tony’s birthday after all.

“Oh, but it was,” Tony said. “It was my first time with pretty much limitless alcohol at my disposal and more scantily clad women than I’d ever seen in one place outside of a porno. It was heaven for a kid straight out of an all boys boarding school.”

As the elevator doors slid open to reveal the penthouse, and they moved to sit on the sofa, Steve couldn’t resist asking for details. “What happened?”

“Her name was Heather, and she was a senior at Wellesley. I convinced her I was 18 and could show her a good time. We ended up in someone’s room at the frat house the party was in. How we got there is kind of fuzzy. My first mistake was that everything I learned about how sex worked in practice came from grainy porn on VHS tapes.”

Steve wondered what VHS tapes were, and the confusion must have crossed his face.

“VHS tapes are like DVDs, only older and crappier. Anyway, everything was going as smoothly as it could for a more than slightly drunk virgin, until we got to third base. As you know, blowjobs are fucking awesome, and I got a little overeager and choked her pretty bad when I blew my load after about 30 seconds in her mouth.”

Steve’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t quite imagine Tony only lasting 30 seconds or choking someone unintentionally. “Was she okay?”

“Yeah, I apologized and said that didn’t usually happen to me, made her think she was a blowjob queen. I was 15 and could get it up almost immediately after I got off, and god how I miss that. I was ready to go again by the time I was done apologizing and stroking her ego. I’d already decided I was going to leave that room a man. You know, in for a penny, in for a pound, and I wanted to make it up to her and convince her that it wasn’t my first rodeo.”

“Does it get worse?” Steve almost didn’t want to know. Almost.

“I hadn’t used one before and was more than a little drunk so I tried to put the condom on backward. After I finally figured it out, we used it anyway. I suppose at least she didn’t get knocked up. I tried to show her how much I knew by moving her into positions I’d seen in the porn that are more for camera angles than pleasure. She ended up passing out, and I puked on the floor. Her shoes, skirt and panties happened to be there. I snuck out and avoided her for 28 blissful years. Apparently she’s a CEO of a medical firm that Stark Industries works with now.”

“It’s strange to think of you being so...inexperienced,” Steve admitted, remembering Tony patiently teaching him like it was second nature. “You always seem to know what to do when we’re together.”

“I honestly don’t even count that as my first time because it was such a clusterfuck. I talked to some guys, got some tips and I totally made up for it the next weekend with...Stacy? No, Cindy, or was it Serena? That’s not right either. Anyway, she was a smoking hot co-ed with a killer rack, seriously some of the best damn tits-”

“Tony!” Steve interjected, narrowing his gaze at the brunet. That was crossing the line, even if it was Tony’s birthday.

“I know, I know. You don’t like me objectifying women because you’ve bowed down to the altar of their nude forms and worshipped them with your hands and your mouth and that delicious cock of yours.”

Steve flushed. “Actually, Tony, I, uh...haven’t.”

“When you said you hadn’t done this before, you didn’t mean just with a guy?” Tony asked, incredulous.

“Well, I wasn’t a guy anyone, guy or gal, would give a second glance for most of my life, and then I was busy fighting a war. I did kiss two gals, though. Well, one kissed me, really. I was just along for the ride. I know that’s kind of-”

“Really hot,” Tony interrupted. “I debauched a national treasure all by myself.”

Steve was relieved that Tony didn’t think any less of him and didn’t mind that Steve hadn’t been exactly forthcoming about his prior experience, or lack thereof. “I wouldn’t call myself a national treasure, Tony, and if I recall correctly, I’m the one who asked you to spend the night the first time we were...together.”

“Technicalities. I still have your v-card, well at least half of it.” A grin spread across Tony’s face. “Remember how you asked me earlier what I wanted for my birthday, and I told you that I already have everything I want? I lied. I know what I want for my birthday.”

Steve frowned, knowing exactly what Tony wanted. “Tony, we’ve talked about this.”

“Do I have to bring up the videos on the internet again, like the one with the gangbang I started to show you? JARVIS, bring up-”

“No, JARVIS, don’t.” Steve couldn’t help but look up at the ceiling when he talked to JARVIS, which Tony admitted he found endearing after he’d had a drink or two too many, so Steve never tried to stop. He turned back to Tony and stroked a hand along his lover’s arm. “You know it’s not because I want to deny you something you want so much. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony leaned over and wetly kissed the shell of Steve’s ear. “Aren’t you curious what it feels like, to bury that big, fat, perfect cock of yours in something other than my mouth? I can’t even take you all the way for very long, and I know how much you love it when I kiss you and say dirty little things in your ear. Can’t do that with my mouth stuffed full of you.”

A shiver went down Steve’s spine, and desire pooled in his groin, clouded the words he was trying to get across. “I...”

“I have something to show you, before you make up your mind,” Tony whispered. “JARVIS, play video file The Patriot.”

“The Patriot?” Steve asked.

“That’s what I named him. You’ll see.”

The camera focused on a red, white and blue dildo, decorated with a silver star, complete with balls and a suction cup base, looking absolutely huge on the big screen TV. The shape, size and veins were very familiar. It was undeniably created in the image of its owner -- him. He felt the blush spreading across his cheeks disappear under his collar.

Tony smirked. “Don’t worry, it’s one of a kind. I’m not going to market it to your fan club, although I’m sure you could make a killing in royalties for the Captain America image.”

That thought hadn’t even occurred to Steve. The flush deepened at the idea of people buying a copy of him and pretending it was him while they did things he didn’t want to think of, probably things that wouldn’t even occur to him. He swallowed audibly. “No one else has seen it?”

“Nope, unless they were in here without my knowledge, and JARVIS lets me know who comes and goes, right J?” Tony opened the drawer on the side table and pulled out The Patriot, stroking it almost lovingly.

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS replied.

“Why is it in the living room?” Steve resisted the urge to reach out to see what kind of material The Patriot was made of, see how much it felt like his skin. He knew Tony would have insisted on the absolute best and closest to the real thing money could buy, and well, Tony had a lot of money.

“Oh, I was planning on the reveal sometime soon. You just gave me an opening. But watch the video.” Tony continued absentmindedly stroking and playing with the toy in his hands.

It was hard for Steve to focus on the video with Tony fondling the ridiculous replica a few inches away, but his attention focused solely on the video when the scene shifted to Tony coating the toy with his favorite lubricant. “Did you really...”

Tony put down The Patriot and placed a hand on Steve’s thigh. “Shhh, watch.”

"I should have recorded the prep work, gotten you more worked up before the main event," the Tony on the video said to the camera before he used a small remote to change the angle of the shot. The flared end of what Steve recognized to be a butt plug was nestled between Tony's cheeks. He'd learned more than he cared to while he was researching sex on the internet before Tony had set up some filters with JARVIS for Steve’s sex questions, but the plug, that didn't fall into more than he cared to know. He just found himself wishing he could have seen it in person instead of on video.

Tony continued, "when you were getting ready to go do training exercises at SHIELD HQ this morning, I was wearing this plug. You asked me if everything was okay, and it was hard to keep my little secret from you."

Steve remembered that day a couple of weeks prior. He found himself ignoring Tony next to him to pay attention to the recording as Tony pulled the plug out slowly. It was larger than Steve had expected it to be, not as big as he was, but definitely not small by any stretch. Tony tossed the plug out of the camera’s view.

“I think I’m just about ready. I’m not going to tease you. at least not this time.” Tony’s hole gaped for a moment before he pressed two, then three fingers inside, spreading them easily. 

Steve didn’t want to admit it aloud, more because he always stumbled over the words when he tried to describe what he wanted, what was good for him, but he liked seeing Tony so loose, so wet and ready, like that. His experience with fingering Tony was rather limited, but it was something the video made him want to revisit soon -- very, very soon.

Tony removed his fingers and wiped them on the comforter below him. “Yeah, I’m good. I would have had you here for the demo, but I’m sure you would have tried to talk me out of it for the sake of not destroying my ass, which I, by the way, am not doing.”

“You didn’t get hurt when you-” Steve started, glancing briefly over at Tony who had put down The Patriot while Steve’s attention had been diverted. 

Tony’s hand rested on Steve’s thigh. “No, I’m fine. Do you really think I’d have you watching the video to persuade you if I had?”

Steve swallowed and nodded while he watched Tony line himself up with the head of The Patriot.

“You know, this is the first time I’ve actually tried this. I didn’t do a dress rehearsal for this little show. I think this is the biggest I’ve ever had.” Tony paused thoughtfully as he pressed down slightly onto the toy, not quite taking it in yet. “No, I take that back. There was this time in Vegas years ago when I met this stripper, only she was a dominatrix, but I didn’t know that until we ended up back at her place. Suffice to say, this is the biggest dick or representation of a dick that I’ve had in me.”

Steve turned to look at Tony with a raised eyebrow. “What did the-” and he’d never liked calling women ‘strippers’ because it seemed too degrading- “dancer do with you?”

“I’ll tell you later. Hell, we might try it later. I’d be very, very on board with that.” Tony smirked at whatever was going through his head. “But watch. We’re getting to the good part now.”

Steve returned his attention to the TV. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Tony’s face when he not quite winced as the head of the toy popped into him.

“God, you’re huge. I always wondered, but never asked, if the serum did that, or if you were some kind of tripod before you became Cap.” He started to sink down the length of the toy slowly. “Yeah, that would have been hot.”

Steve frowned slightly, wondering how Tony could have found him attractive when he was scrawny and sickly, when Tony had pretty much anyone he wanted at his beck and call. It wasn’t time to feel insecure and question Tony’s motivations, though -- not when Tony had started moaning in the video, and breathing heavily next to Steve on the couch as he palmed himself.

“Turning yourself on?” Steve asked, amused, and definitely not displeased. He definitely wasn’t unaffected by the video, and having an obviously aroused Tony next to him just sealed the deal.

“Nope. This is getting me all hot and bothered.” Tony reached over and rubbed Steve’s erection, tight against the black material of his suit pants. He’d really have to do something about that soon.

In the video, Tony inched his way down to the flared base. “And this is me taking every last inch of your star-spangled dick. This would be the fun part for you if this were us together.”

He started moving up the toy slowly, only to drop back down again. “I could ride you real slow like this, since I know you’d insist on me being on top, at least the first time, but it wouldn’t be enough, not after you’ve waited so long to feel me like this. You’d grab me by my hips and fuck me at your own pace.” He sped up and brought a hand to wrap around his cock, running his thumb through the precum pooled into a drop around the slit.

“God just the thought of it,” Tony mumbled, working his hand over his length in fast strokes, obviously not trying to stave off the impending orgasm. “Steve, fuck I wish you were here right now, want your cum to fill me up.”

Something hot and needy unfurled in Steve knowing that Tony thought of him while they weren’t together physically. He watched as Tony in the video spurted over his hand and stomach, a loud string of profanities that didn’t completely make sense flowing from his mouth, his rhythm stuttering. After he rode out the aftershocks, he laid back and flashed The Patriot at the camera. It was obviously free of blood or any other indications Tony had been injured.

“JARVIS, end playback. As you could see, I’m not torn up. The only gaping going on was definitely not a gaping wound. Completely perfectly fine. Do you need further convincing?” Tony looked hopeful.

“I-” Steve wasn’t sure what to say. Most of his fears had been calmed. Tony obviously wanted, Tony could definitely take it, not just take it, but love every second of it if the video was any indication, and well, Steve, he wanted, too. He really wanted. He’d wanted for a long time, and denying himself, both of them, wasn’t getting any easier. It didn’t help that he was thinking more with his now painfully confined erection than anything else.

“Please?” Tony asked, taking Steve’s hands. “I already have everything all planned out. I’ll make popping your cherry everything you ever dreamed of.”

“I’m not a teenage girl, Tony,” Steve said, rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the smile beneath that Tony had actually made special arrangements for the occasion.

“Is that a yes?”

Steve sighed and hoped he wasn’t going to regret this. “That’s a yes.”

Tony grinned. “JARVIS, redirect all calls and run program American Creampie.”

“Do I want to know?” Steve asked.

“American Pie is this movie, and there’s a virgin, and-”

“I found out what creampies are from the internet,” Steve finished. It had been another lesson from the internet that hadn’t been completely off-putting.

“I love when you search around in the relatively tame parts of the seedy underbelly of the internet that JARVIS doesn’t filter out.” Tony chuckled.

“You mean there’s more that I didn’t see before the filters you had JARVIS put on?” Steve asked. He was almost entirely certain that he didn’t want to know, but there was still the curiosity that wouldn’t leave the back of his mind that maybe he’d find something to do with Tony that he hadn’t thought of on his own.

“Yes, there were always filters. I just made them a bit stricter. I’ll show you later, but first, the bedroom awaits.” Tony started walking across the penthouse toward the master suite.

Steve trailed close behind, more nervous and excited than he’d been in ages.


End file.
